


Пламя и тень

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Иногда неудачникам везет.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга, Переводы Майи





	Пламя и тень

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Flame and Shadow](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0BwfE6l6RtZAsR292RWxoUzFsTmM) by Maya.
> 
> Название взято из сборника стихов Сары Тисдейл.
> 
> Оригинал был написан до выхода пятой книги, поэтому в тексте есть отступления от канона (например, Рон здесь никогда не играл в гриффиндорской сборной по квиддичу).
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: [Персе](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin).

— Налейте мне еще.

— Это уже девятая порция, и ты даже ни разу не танцевал, — заметил бармен. — Дай угадаю: все из-за женщины.

— Женщины? Вот что я тебе скажу. Дело не в женщине, — отозвался Рон, с удовольствием осознав, что язык почти не заплетается.

Бар был темный и обшарпанный, по потолку расползались желтоватые пятна. Танцпол заполонили полуголые тела — едва прикрытые дешевыми шмотками и клубами дыма. В туалете Рон услышал, как в левой кабинке кто-то нюхал кокс, а в правой кого-то рвало.

Гермиона в жизни бы не не решилась сюда прийти, а если бы все же заглянула, то содрогнулась бы и сразу сбежала.

— И вот что я тебе еще скажу, — добавил Рон, тяжело опираясь на барную стойку. — Нахуй женщин. — В этих словах тоже было какое-то мрачное удовольствие. Произнести такое, чего Гермиона и его мама ни за что бы не одобрили — боже мой, он ведь всю жизнь провел под каблуком у женщин, разве нет?

Всегда находился в тени своего друга и братьев, а уж мама и учителя над ним просто издевались, черт возьми, а женщина, которую он... он... ай, да пошло это все.

— Да я могу и потанцевать, знаешь ли, — продолжил Рон, рассеянно отметив, что бармен уже отвернулся от него и обслуживал другого клиента. — Запросто. Когда только захочу. Чего это ты думаешь, что мне неслабо?

Он нахмурился. Кажется, с последней фразой что-то не то... но плевать. Это только сильнее его распалило.

— Так и сделаю, — громко объявил Рон. — Я тебе покажу. — И оттолкнулся от барной стойки. На миг он пошатнулся — наверное, привык уже на нее опираться, — но плотно прижимающиеся со всех сторон тела не дали ему упасть. Даже потянули вперед, словно его подхватила волна.

Танцевать было не так уж сложно. Жаль, этого не видела его мама, которая выбирала ему наряд на бал, — да кто вообще смог бы отплясывать в такой мантии? — Гермиона, которая танцевала с другим, и Падма Патил, которая поглядывала на него с презрением, будто зная, что он не умел танцевать, ревновал и чувствовал себя полным неудачником.

Теперь он всем им показал.

Рон споткнулся и ухватился за что-то, стараясь удержать равновесие.

Сработало отлично, а это «что-то» оказалось женской талией. Сама женщина стояла к нему спиной и, явно не так все поняв, тут же подалась навстречу. Рон вытаращился на нее, но разглядел лишь обтягивающее черное платье, почти целиком открывающее блестящую от пота спину, растрепанные черные волосы и округлые бедра, за которые и держался. Убирать руки он не стал. Женщина прижалась к нему и стала извиваться всем телом, Рон качнул бедрами в такт ее движениям, и тогда она потерлась о него, а он слегка запрокинул голову и подумал...

— Нахуй женщин, — повторил он.

Женщина откинула назад волосы.

— И скольких же ты хочешь на него посадить? — со смешком спросила она и повернула к нему голову.

Да уж, если учесть, что она вклинилась ему между бедер, пора бы уже увидеть ее лицо.

Сперва Рон мог думать только об этом, но потом, при виде курносого носа и растянутых в ухмылке губ, его осенило — как будто кирпичом по башке огрели.

— Вот бля, — выдохнул он. — Панси Паркинсон?

Ее взгляд скользнул по его волосам, затем вернулся к лицу. Скорее всего, Панси была под чем-то, так как она опять засмеялась.

— Поверить не могу. Я трусь о причиндалы Уизли.

— Меня это тоже не радует!

Панси приподняла бровь.

— Кажется, твоя нижняя часть считает иначе. — Рон и сам это заметил, как и то, что Панси по-прежнему находилась между его бедер. Даже сквозь затуманенный мозг он осознавал глубину своего унижения.

— Погоди! — громко произнес он, решив сменить тему. — Я ни слова не слышу. Давай отойдем. — Рон рассчитывал аккуратно затащить ее в какую-нибудь боковую комнату, где они точно не наткнулись бы ни на кого из знакомых, и убедиться, что все это останется между ними.

Вот только Рон не учел, что в сомнительных барах не так уж много боковых помещений, что он слишком пьян и не может ровно идти, а стоит между ними не только вопрос о сохранении тайны.

И стоит все сильнее.

В итоге он, спотыкаясь, ввалился в соседнюю комнату и уткнулся спиной в стену, не выпуская Панси Паркинсон из объятий.

— Уизли, — заплетающимся языком сказала Панси, — это же мужской туалет.

К нему уже несколько месяцев вплотную не прижималась женщина. И Рон был дико пьян — так пьян, что все вокруг плыло перед глазами.

И этот поступок Гермиону тоже привел бы в ужас.

Так что он поцеловал ее.

Поцелуй вышел грубым и пьяным — их языки торопливо встречались, а зубы задевали друг друга, зато нашелся хороший повод потереться о Панси. Член Рона упирался ей в живот, а ее грудь горячо прижималась к его торсу. Отодвинулась Панси всего на миг — ее глаза и влажные губы блестели.

— Почему бы и нет, — только и бросила она, а следом яростно поцеловала его. К такому напору от женщин Рон не привык, но ему понравилось, что это ничуть не походило на поцелуи Гермионы. А раз так, то плевать, кто она такая и как себя ведет — Рон был только за, когда она засунула язык ему в горло, подтолкнула его к раковине и стала лихорадочно тереться о него всем телом, давая почувствовать жар своей кожи и...

— Эй! Уберите ее отсюда, здесь мужской туалет, мать вашу, — раздался мужской голос, и их бесцеремонно выставили за дверь, так что оба чуть дружно не грохнулись на пол.

Рон спешно вывел Панси из клуба, пока она не передумала. Хотя, похоже, об этом можно было не переживать: когда на улице Рон привалился затылком к кирпичной стене, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, Панси лишь обвела его выразительным взглядом.

— Боже, как ты надрался, — заметила она весело и самую малость неразборчиво.

— Да плевать.

Все еще держа Панси за руки, Рон притянул ее к себе. Их губы разомкнулись, а в следующий миг он засунул язык ей в рот, обхватив за грудь, подался ближе — кажется, уже скоро...

Она отстранилась.

— Тогда к тебе.

Рон толком не помнил, как они туда добирались. В памяти отложился только странный свет фонарей, будто под водой, и запашок затхлой обивки такси. Панси буркнула «как по-магловски», а он попросил ее заткнуться, и в итоге она забралась к нему на колени и уже собиралась расстегнуть брюки, но тут такси остановилось перед его многоэтажкой. В голове вообще не отложилось, как они поднимались наверх, зато отчетливо запомнилось, как он прижал Панси к своей двери, а она стянула с него рубашку, не успели они даже закрыть дверь.

По дороге в спальню он не выпускал ее из рук, она же все смеялась и сбивчиво шептала «Протектус».

Прежде Рон ни с кем не ложился в постель спьяну. Обычно он обустраивал все со вкусом: в комнате стояла темнота, постель была разложена, с чистыми простынями, а вел он себя пусть и неуклюже, но заботливо. И всегда подразумевалось, что у них любовь. Сейчас он даже не потрудился выключить свет — просто упал вместе с Панси на смятые простыни. Она заерзала под ним, выпутываясь из платья, и в ярком свете лампы ее тело казалось восковым, до неприличия обнаженным. Рону это понравилось — как и горячие пальцы Панси, когда та расстегивала на нем брюки.

Ни о чем не думая, он сжал в ладонях ее грудь и толкнулся внутрь. Ахнув, Панси стала извиваться, словно мокрая скользкая русалка, а не женщина. Свободной рукой Рон придавил ей волосы, но его это ничуть не заботило — двигаться он не переставал.

Панси не закрыла глаза. Гермиона и Линда всегда их закрывали, ее же пристальный и дерзкий взгляд сводил с ума. С силой вбиваясь в нее, Рон будто делал это ей назло — за то, какой сукой она была в школе, а Панси подавалась ему навстречу рьяно и страстно, просто неприлично для женщины.

— Господи, Уизли, — застонала она и выгнулась.

Кончая, он яростно впился зубами ей в плечо. Еще несколько минут они лежали в обнимку и переводили дыхание, пока Рон не провалился в беспамятство.

***

Проснулся он от стука в дверь. Скорее всего, Майлз собрался подвести его до работы. Этот засранец вечно разглагольствовал о конспирации и маглах в округе — якобы ехать с ним каждый день на машине лучше, чем перемещаться через камин, — и даже не осознавал, насколько Рон каждый понедельник близок к убийству.

— Убирайся! — рявкнул Рон, зарываясь с головой в одеяло.

Стук не прекращался. Сраный Майлз.

Затем одеяло вдруг зашевелилось.

— Вали отсюда! — рявкнул женский голос.

Стук резко оборвался, но хорошего в этом было мало: Рон стремительно подскочил, и в мозгу сразу же будто застучал отбойный молоток. Отчаянно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, несмотря на звон в ушах, он уставился на перекошенное от недовольства лицо Панси Паркинсон.

Прошлая ночь. О, боже. О, черт.

— Ну и мерзость!

Панси вскинула на него взгляд, растерянно моргнула и поморщилась.

— О, нет, — выдохнула она. — Боже мой. Я переспала с Роном Уизли! Да как я теперь людям в глаза посмотрю?

— Ты что, как-то меня прокляла? — с подозрением спросил Рон. — Мне эти ваши слизеринские шуточки не кажутся смешными и...

— Мерлин помоги мне, если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь...

— Не хочу я никому рассказывать! По мне, лучше бы этого вообще не происходило! Я был пьян!

— Только пьян? — Панси шмыгнула носом и самодовольно ухмыльнулась. — Я была еще и обдолбана.

— Что ты за девушка, раз пьешь, принимаешь наркотики и...

— О нет, Уизли. После случайного перепихона у нет никакого права читать мне лекции о морали.

— У меня не бывает случайных перепихонов! — возмутился Рон. 

Панси скептически посмотрела на него и закатила глаза. Рон вцепился в одеяло, как в последний оплот целомудрия.

— Ну, обычно, — стал оправдываться он. — В смысле... раньше не было. То есть это нельзя назвать...

— Дай знать, когда родишь связную фразу, Уизли, — фыркнула Панси, свесившись с кровати и подбирая свое платье. — И будешь готов признать мою правоту и свою глупость.

— Вечером мы сходим на свидание, — торжественно объявил Рон. — И тогда все останется в рамках приличия.

Панси вновь скептически посмотрела на него.

— Гриффиндорцев что, бьют по голове огромными молотками? У вас это такой обряд посвящения?

— Чего... нет! — вскинулся Рон, скорчив рожу. — А слизеринцы проходят специальный курс — как быть полными суками?

Панси опять напустила на себя самодовольный вид.

— Мне это дано от рождения.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— По крайней мере, я не совсем тупая идиотка и не цепляюсь за свою жалкую репутацию благодетеля. Уж точно не настолько, чтобы потратить еще больше времени на вчерашнюю ошибку. — Панси замолчала. — Можно одолжить какую-нибудь одежду?

— А?

Она взмахнула платьем.

— Для работы, на которой мне нужно быть через пятнадцать минут, оно слегка вульгарное. Так можно одолжить какую-нибудь одежду?

Тогда-то Рону и пришла в голову эта дурацкая идея.

Он прекрасно понимал, что она дурацкая. Но поставить на колени настоящую слизеринку (никакого сексуального подтекста, даже не думай, Рональд Уизли!) хотелось куда сильнее, чем вести себя как разумный человек.

— Можно, если согласишься на свидание.

Панси мрачно уставилась на него.

— Ты ненавидишь меня, и я ненавижу тебя. В постель ты меня уже затащил, а теперь шантажируешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой на свидание.

— Э-э... ага.

— Ну ладно. — Панси пожала плечами. — Знаешь, это даже навевает воспоминания. Эдриан Пьюси тоже шантажировал меня на шестом курсе — уговорил провстречаться с ним два месяца. Все из-за кое-каких колдографий... — Она закашлялась. — Хотя забудь.

— Слизеринцы отвратительны, — с глубоким убеждением в голосе сказал Рон, а в следующий миг громко завопил.

Панси подняла бровь.

— Какие-то проблемы, Уизли?

— Ты... ты не одета, — выдавил Рон и решительно отвернулся, чувствуя, как горят уши. Панси выскользнула из постели и стояла у его шкафа — совершенно голая.

— То есть ты не заметил, что я и прошлой ночью раздевалась?

— Это просто неприлично, — ответил Рон, пытаясь сохранить последние крохи достоинства. Гермиона держала рядом с кроватью белый халат и всегда крепко завязывала на талии пояс — двойным узлом слева.

Панси со смехом достала с верхней полки одну из его лучших мантий, разгладила ее и надела. Мантия сидела на ней неплохо — даже удивительно, ведь рост у Рона шесть футов и три дюйма1, и он накачанный, пусть и не такой мускулистый, как сраный Чарли.

Для женщины Панси была довольно высокой, с большой грудью и пышными бедрами. Гермиона и Линда обе были среднего роста. Рон вспомнил, как запястья Гермионы выглядывали из его старых бордовых свитеров: она несколько раз подворачивала широкие рукава, и на их фоне ее миниатюрные руки казались совсем хрупкими.

— Хочешь кофе? — нехотя предложил Рон, зная, как надо вести себя с дамой. Хотя, конечно, ни одну слизеринку дамой не назовешь.

— Я не прикоснусь к твоему кошмарному дешевому пойлу с, рискну предположить, ударной дозой кофеина, даже если буду умирать от жажды, — мило ответила Панси. — Увидимся вечером, любовничек. В «Фивиндо». Ты платишь.

И она ушла, напоследок эффектно взмахнув черной мантией и чем-то напомнив Рону профессора Снейпа.

Он всерьез задумался, не удавиться ли подушкой.

***

«Фивиндо» оказался дорогим претенциозным рестораном, и Рону все время казалось, что официанты бросают на него презрительные взгляды. Панси опоздала на полчаса, а когда все же явилась, Рон уставился на нее с ужасом.

— Ты платье не забыла?

Панси оглядела свое красное платье, которое едва прикрывало бедра и сползало с груди. Казалось, оно вот-вот растает, как снег в июне.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Люди пялятся, — холодно сказал Рон.

Панси повернулась к волшебнику в деловом костюме, который заинтересованно на нее посматривал, перекинула через плечо длинные черные волосы и подмигнула ему.

— Спасибо за комплимент.

— Ты выставляешь себя напоказ!

— Уизли, — огрызнулась Панси, — ты от рождения консервативный сорокалетний ханжа? Или просто годами читал о волшебниках в твидовых мантиях в «Кобыле и кикиморе»?

Рон нахмурился. Панси пнула его в лодыжку. Он вскрикнул, а Панси поманила официанта и заказала им обоим самые дорогие блюда в меню.

Не успел официант отойти, как Рон схватил его за руку.

— Алкоголь, — хрипло попросил он. — Как можно больше.

Панси усмехнулась.

— Полагаю, это значит две бутылки вашего самого дорогого вина. А как только мы его допьем — несите еще.

— Подожди, — вмешался Рон. — А насколько оно дорогое?..

— Не забивай этим свою маленькую голову, Уизли. — Панси хитро улыбнулась. — Тебя все равно никто не спрашивает.

***

— Ладно, мы не виделись шесть лет. За такое время даже с тобой должно было произойти хоть что-то мало-мальски интересное.

Рон сдвинул брови, разглядывая баснословно дорогие закуски.

— О чем ты?

— Что у тебя и твоих маленьких гриффиндорских дружков нового? — уточнила Панси. — Я не собираюсь здесь пару часов изнывать от скуки. Представь, что мне интересно, и постарайся хоть немного меня развлечь.

— Ну... Дин Томас и моя сестра недавно обручились.

Панси махнула вилкой.

— Я тебя умоляю, мы все еще в школе это предсказывали. Он ведь два года бегал за ней, как преданный щенок. Ей оставалось либо выбрать его, либо до смерти забить ботинком Поттера, который косил под дурачка.

Рон вытаращился на ее во все глаза. Сам он немало удивился, когда Дин объявил, что хочет сойтись с Джинни.

Видимо, это отразилось у него на лице, потому что Панси противно засмеялась.

— Женщины и правда знают все на свете, — заверила она. — Твоя невыносимая бывшая не исключение, мы все такие.

— Ты хоть минуту способна не грубить? — взвился Рон.

Панси снова улыбнулась.

— О, — протянула она, — так вот значит как.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ладно. Давно вы вообще расстались?

Рон разломил кусок хлеба пополам, рассыпав на дорогую с виду скатерть крошки и заработав возмущенный взгляд официанта через весь зал.

— Полтора года назад, — нехотя ответил он.

— Тогда... — Панси нахмурилась. — Вы начали встречаться на пятом курсе, через пару месяцев после нас с Драко. Выходит, с шестнадцати до двадцати двух. Господи, шесть лет. Все думали, что вы поженитесь, так почти и вышло... Что же случилось?

Казалось, ей на самом деле любопытно. Но Рону уже надоело раз за разом повторять дурацкие слова Гермионы, чтобы в ответ все кивали и бормотали: «Ясно. Да уж, не повезло».

— Это было не по моей инициативе, — недовольно сообщил он. 

Поженимся, подумал Рон, когда им принесли горячее. Ну да, этого он и хотел. Все было столь же легко и просто, как и у его родителей: встретились в школе, подружились, влюбились друг в друга, а дальше домашний уют и налаженный быт. Несмотря на редкие ссоры, они оставались неразлучны.

На праздниках он собирался попросить ее руки у отца, а затем купить лучшее кольцо, какое только мог себе позволить. Он думал, что через пару лет, когда у нее все будет стабильно с работой, они выберут имя для ребенка.

— Дай угадаю, — начала Панси. — Она не назвала тебе настоящую причину.

Рон моргнул.

— Что?

— Наверняка она сказала, что точной причины не знает, но любит тебя и ценит как друга — будто тебя это обрадует, тебе же мало быть друзьями. Потом она заговорила о том, как важно не стоять на месте и стремиться к чему-то большему, ведь вам обоим это пойдет на пользу, хотя на самом деле это на пользу только ей. Напоследок она заявила, что больше не любит тебя и не может любить, но не объяснила, из-за чего. Вела она себя так, словно гораздо умнее тебя, словно ей лучше знать, что ты чувствуешь, да и вообще ты сам все понимаешь. В итоге она бросила тебя, а ты так ничего и не понял.

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — огрызнулся Рон. — Наверное, именно так с тобой расстался Малфой. С начала школы ты вздыхала по этому крысенышу, потом встречалась с ним всего год, а шесть лет спустя продолжаешь о нем вспоминать. Выглядит просто жалко.

Панси угрожающе прищурилась.

— С тех пор я много с кем встречалась, — парировала она. — И не тебе называть меня жалкой. Бьюсь об заклад, ты до сих пор прячешься в своей маленькой захламленной квартирке и зализываешь раны после расставания.

— А вот и нет! — возмутился Рон. — Я три месяца был с другой!

Панси подняла брови.

— Держу пари, она смахивала на Грейнджер под оборотным.

— Вовсе нет! Она была маглой.

— Ой, а Грейнджер далеко ушла от маглы, что ли? Ты выбрал первую же девушку, которая напомнила тебе Грейнджер. Давно я не слышала ничего более жалкого.

— Это неправда!

Линда работала библиотекаршей и жила в соседней квартире. У нее были пышные, непослушные волосы, которые не сдерживала ни одна заколка. Ей нравилось самой выбирать рестораны — всегда приличные места с вежливым персоналом и разумными ценами. Когда на третьем свидании Рон пригласил ее домой, она ела любимый сыр Гермионы, который он зачем-то до сих пор продолжал покупать.

Рон залпом допил бокал вина и, раз бутылка закончилась, жестом попросил официанта принести еще.

— Все еще общаешься с Грейнджер? — спросила Панси. — Готова поспорить, что да. Уверена, она иногда звонит, забегает в гости и болтает о своей работе.

Словно они всегда были лишь друзьями. При знакомстве с Линдой Гермиона сидела в кресле, которое они выбрали вместе. Она взяла Рона за руку и сказала, что очень рада, а затем поправила юбку и ушла из их квартиры, будто всегда была здесь лишь гостьей.

— А что, Малфой так делает? — съязвил в ответ Рон.

Панси опустила ложку в огромный шоколадный десерт.

— Ну да, — задумчиво признала она. — Но с годами стало как-то легче. Мы даже посмеиваемся над сексуальными похождениями друг друга, а еще вместе подгоняем Винса, чтобы он встал и принес нам закуски. Флиртовать теперь безопасно — впрочем, Драко и так флиртует со всеми. Иногда он надевает прозрачную рубашку и идет со мной в клуб, где сильно напивается — с расчетом на то, чтобы вокруг собралась толпа желающих пойти с ним домой. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Рон с тихим ужасом в голосе, — но я не хочу ничего слышать о сексуальных похождениях Малфоя. Никогда.

— Они не такие уж и захватывающие, — заявила Панси, и Рон немного воспрял духом. — Само собой, получше, чем у Винса.

— Какого еще Винса?

— Винсента, — объяснила Панси. — Со школы.

Наверное, со стороны взгляд Рона был совершенно пустым.

— Винсент Крэбб, — с раздражением уточнила Панси.

— А, Крэбб, — наконец сообразил Рон. — Фу! Крэбб! Он похож на гориллу, даже думать о нем не хочу!

— О, так тебе приятнее думать о Драко?

Рон подавился последним кусочком десерта. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — невнятно сообщил он Панси.

Панси с довольным видом закинула ногу на ногу. Волшебник в деловом костюме перевел восторженный взгляд с ее длинных ног на ожерелье в глубоком декольте.

— Принести вам счет? Или выпьете хереса в курительном салоне? — с бесстрастным лицом спросил официант.

Рон зыркнул на типа в деловом костюме: тот вел себя попросту грубо. Особо не церемонясь, он схватил Панси за руку и заставил подняться.

— Мы возьмем херес, — объявил Рон.

Панси с заговорщическим видом наклонилась к его уху.

— О-о-ох, Рон, — притворно-восторженно шепнула она. — Ты такой мужественный. 

— Ай, заткнись, Панси, — бросил он и потащил ее за собой.

***

Диван стоял слишком близко к огню, и на двоих они выпили четыре бутылки вина и три — хереса. Панси с сожалением оглядела свои туфли на высоких каблуках.

— Не стоило их надевать, — пробормотала она. — Я еле хожу. Но знаешь, немногие мужчины могут похвастаться тем, что выше меня на каблуках. Пожалуй, и в тебе есть свои плюсы, Уизли.

— Разве что парочка, — не без иронии заметил Рон.

— В голову приходит только один, — отозвалась Панси.

Даже в стельку пьяная, она не упускала случая его подколоть. И вообще, не очень-то женственно столько пить. Гермиона всегда ограничивалась одним бокалом.

— Ладно... Как там поживает Поттер? — вдруг спросила Панси, выпрямляясь. — После... ну, войны и всего того, о чем я и так знаю.

— О, он счастлив, — ответил Рон. — Наверное. Гарри стал аврором и сотрудничает с рядом организаций, которые направлены на принятие маглов и борьбу с расизмом, а по воскресеньям он проводит тренировки по квиддичу для талантливых детишек. Ты же знаешь... вернее, ты знала Гарри. Счастлив он лишь тогда, когда меняет мир к лучшему и чувствует себя полезным.

Лишь тогда, когда чувствует себя сраным героем.

— Да и с Недом он вроде счастлив, — продолжил Рон. — Нед славный парень. Думаю, ты о нем слышала?

Панси медленно кивнула.

— Прошло всего три месяца, но Нед очень предан Гарри. По-моему, ему это нужно.

И именно это он получил. Рон вспомнил, как зависал в квартире Гарри, и ему все еще было слегка не по себе от таких отношений, но во взгляде того незнакомца он увидел... страстное желание любить и оберегать. И Рон подумал: вот еще кое-что, что у Гарри есть, а у меня — нет. Может, потому что Гарри богат и знаменит, а может, просто так вышло. Это самая настоящая магия исполнения желаний, и Рон Уизли в ней полнейший сквиб.

— Не рассказывай мне, что и кому нужно, — сказала Панси чуть хрипло. Ее темные глаза смотрели на огонь, и в них отражались языки пламени. — Людям всегда нужно что-то особенное, что-то донельзя правильное. Их никогда не устраивает... кто-то совсем обычный. В итоге тебя бросают, и ты даже не понимаешь, из-за чего. А ведь если бы понимал, тебя бы не бросили. Это все так глупо.

Рон смотрел на ожерелье между ее грудей — на прекрасную блестящую цепочку. Слушал ее капризный голос — Панси Паркинсон, девчонки с часами из чистого золота, на которые набросился нюхлер. Она явно не понимала, почему не может добиться желаемого.

А затем подумал: черт возьми, он тоже этого не понимал. Всю жизнь так получалось, а он не понимал.

— Поттер ведь получил то, что хотел? — спросила Панси. — Уверена, на пути к своей цели он шел по головам. Такие выдающиеся люди — с храбростью и с мозгами — получают сияющие награды, но некоторым из нас, кажется, это просто не дано. Мы ничего не можем поделать, а они... только отворачиваются от нас.

Она вздохнула, и ее ожерелье вспыхнуло золотом на фоне красного платья. О, какая убийственная ирония.

Рон вновь вспомнил ее золотые часы и одежду слизеринских цветов. Вечную усмешку на лице. То, как она явно и жалко обожала этого крысеныша Малфоя. Выглядело почти столь же убого, как и его неловкие и неуклюжие попытки скрыть свои чувства к Гермионе. В каком-то смысле он ненавидел их обоих.

Панси потянулась к нему первой — погладила по руке, а затем по волосам.

— Да пошли они все, — шепнула она, накрывая его губы своими — жаркими, влажными и податливыми. Пальцами она зарылась ему в волосы, и следом Рон опрокинул ее на диван, хватая ртом воздух и ничего уже не соображая.

Ему это понравилось.

***

Проснулся Рон один. Он все еще сонно пытался сообразить, что же не так, как вдруг почувствовал губы Панси внизу живота.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Рон, отбрасывая в сторону одеяло. — Ты что творишь?

Панси моргнула, встряхнув густыми волосами.

— Мне казалось, это очевидно.

— Я... но... ты не...

Их с Гермионой отношения развивались постепенно — она все тщательно спланировала. Первые неловкие поцелуи перешли в более уверенные ласки, затем последовал осторожный первый раз, а дальше — аккуратные занятия любовью под покровом темноты, все сплошь безопасно и традиционно. Спустя пару лет они без особого желания дошли до экспериментов — по-прежнему в полумраке, чтобы скрыть смущение. Столь смелые, небрежные и шокирующие ласки при свете дня были для Рона в новинку.

Уголок рта Панси дернулся.

— Может, хорошие девочки так не делают, — сказала она. — Но я не из их числа.

Она взяла в рот — совсем небрежно, шокирующие и до безумия горячо. Подавшись вперед, Рон схватил ее за волосы — очень-очень гладкие и непривычные. Прежде с ним ничего подобного не происходило, а раз так, можно грубо толкаться вперед и совсем не сдерживаться...

Рон громко застонал, и Панси выпрямилась, вытирая рот.

— Что ж, Уизли, спасибо за ужин, — коротко поблагодарила она. — Интересно было... пересечься. — Отстранившись, Панси быстро скользнула в свое красное платье. Рон даже опомниться не успел, как она надела туфли и бросила ему через плечо: — А я ведь говорила, что даже у гриффиндорцев бывает случайный перепихон.

— Чего? — вскинулся Рон. — Только не у меня! Вчера не...

— Да, можно сказать, вчера было совершенно обычное свидание, — признала Панси. — А случайный перепихон — позапрошлой ночью.

— Вовсе не... В смысле совершенно обычное? И часто ты спишь с мужчинами после первого свидания?

Панси пожала плечами.

— Частенько, да. А что такое?

— Так, ладно... Получается, это свидание оправдывает нашу вчерашнюю... близость, но самый первый раз — все равно случайная связь?

— Мастерское описание, Уизли.

— Ты дико странная, — с чувством сказал Рон. — И больная. И испорченная. Хорошо, мы... не знаю даже, давай сходим на еще одно свидание. А после никогда больше не увидимся.

— Твоя логика загадочна и непостижима, — чуть ли не с испугом в глазах сообщила Панси. — Так уж и быть, встретимся вечером. Тем более если я соглашусь, то смогу одолжить у тебя еще шмоток.

Она забрала еще одну из его лучших мантий.

Хорошо, что это свидание станет последним, а то такими темпами у Рона закончится приличная одежда.

***

На этот раз Рон выбрал ресторан с куда более адекватными ценами. Гермиона и Линда это место бы не оценили, зато Рон бывал здесь с Гарри и Майлзом. Местная еда пришлась ему по вкусу — мама в жизни бы такое не приготовила. Гарри их кухню называл мексиканской.

— Ну и дыра, — вынесла вердикт Панси еще на входе, и Рон поморщился. Но следом она игриво подмигнула официанту, а тот подмигнул в ответ, так что все оказалось не так уж плохо. Тем более Панси вырядилась в черный пояс, который был призван изображать платье.

Да и для того, кто назвал ресторан дырой, она больно уж много ела.

— М-м-м, — пробормотала она неразборчиво, активно орудуя вилкой. — Как это называется?

— Вообще-то это называется моя фахита. Моя, — подчеркнул Рон.

Показав ему язык, Панси собрала хлебом остатки соуса сальса.

— Ты что, профессиональная хулиганка?

— Почти, — ответила Панси. — Я занимаюсь рекламой.

— Рек... — Тут Рон в ужасе осекся: в ресторан только что вошел Майлз и быстро зашагал по залу. Русые волосы падали ему на глаза, так что вдруг он все-таки не заметит Рона... Хотя нет, без шансов, полуголых красоток Майлз замечал всегда.

— Рон! — радостно позвал он, подбегая к их столику. Рон в жизни так сильно его не ненавидел, причем за все на свете — от пестрой майки до громкого голоса с акцентом высшего сословия. — А это у нас кто? — спросил Майлз, глазея на грудь Панси.

— Вообще я еще не придумала им имена, — беззаботно заявила она. — Но саму меня зовут Панси.

Рон мысленно сжался. Вот что с ней не так, да и со всеми слизеринцами: они говорят все, что только в голову взбредет, не задумываясь ни о приличиях, ни о чужих чувствах. Лонгботтом, ты жирный; Уизли, ты нищий; Поттер, ты бедный сиротка. Ну разве не умора?

Однако Майлз рассмеялся. Вот же ублюдок.

— Наверное, ты особенная, раз Рон решил пропустить игру.

В Рона будто Ступефаем запустили. Игра! «Пушки Педдл» против «Вустерских вертушек»! Черт, он совсем забыл и теперь пропустит игру — Игру! — из-за ужина с Панси Паркинсон.

— Мы с Алисией смотрим матч у меня, я просто выскочил во время рекламы за едой на вынос. — Похоже, Майлз заметил его ступор. — Если хотите, тоже приходите, — великодушно предложил он.

Рон глубоко вздохнул. Согласиться будет не по-джентльменски: все же мама учила его, как вести себя с дамами, даже если Панси дамой не назовешь.

— Мы только за! — Панси охотно кивнула. — Быстрее, Уиз... Рон, попроси счет! Я не хочу пропустить игру.

Рону захотелось обнять ее и расцеловать. Должно быть, здесь что-то подсыпают в сальсу.

***

— Рекламой, да, — объясняла Панси, пока Рон расплачивался. — Я рекламирую квиддичные игры. Создаю постеры, объявляю о турах и крупных матчах, подбираю рекламные ролики, которые транслируют по магивидению в перерывах между играми.

— Надо же, как странно, — сказал Рон, когда они выскочили на улицу. — Я тоже работаю на магивидении.

На взгляд Рона, магивидение — главная причина, почему его брат Перси был ниспослан на землю. После того, как он годами разглагольствовал о тонкостенных котлах, докапывался до мельчайших деталей и разработал какую-то гениальную систему учета документов, его гигантский мозг наконец выдал кое-что полезное. 

Если в камин можно перенести проекцию чьей-то головы, то почему бы не перенести проекцию игры в квиддич? Тогда люди смогут смотреть матчи по каминам, даже не выходя из дома.

В свободное от работы время Перси основал небольшое предприятие. Затем один коварный маглорожденный инвестор предложил в перерывах между играми рекламировать разные товары, и Перси сколотил целое состояние. Окончив школу и мечтая еще больше популяризировать квиддич в магическом мире, Рон сразу же присоединился к его команде — где с удивлением обнаружил, что ему отлично даются практические чары, на которых и держится вся система. Работа была ему по душе, да и платили хорошо.

Перси же так и не добился повышения в министерстве, над чем Рон молча посмеивался.

— Не знал, что ты увлекаешься квиддичем, — заметил Рон, когда они вбежали в нужный подъезд.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Панси пожала плечами, — я годами ходила на все игры Драко и слушала его треп о квиддиче. Через какое-то время я и сама им заинтересовалась. Ты ведь не играл в школьной сборной?

— Нет, — коротко бросил Рон, стараясь не вспоминать ни о зеркале, где он отражался со значком капитана, ни о том, что Гарри сказал ему на отборочных. Вот уж кого можно назвать настоящим квиддичным дарованием. — Я был недостаточно хорош.

— Я тоже, — признала Панси и споткнулась на лестнице. Рон схватил ее за руку. — Сперва я надеялась, что Маркус просто не хотел брать в команду девчонок, но потом капитаном стал Драко и тоже сказал мне, что я не гожусь.

Кое-как переведя дыхание, они постучали в дверь Майлза. Рон все еще поддерживал раскрасневшуюся Панси, чтобы она не навернулась на своих идиотских каблуках.

— А вот и Рон со своей новой девушкой, — представил их Майлз, когда Алисия открыла дверь. — Держу пари, они оба просто обожают квиддич, раз бежали сюда всю дорогу.

— Привет! — вежливо поздоровалась Алисия, явно не узнав Панси. Точно, она ведь училась на два курса их старше. Рона с ней познакомил Гарри, а затем они продолжили общаться благодаря Майлзу из офиса.

Как бы там ни было, девушка она милая и спокойная — только в ее компании Рон мог долго выносить Майлза. Конечно, Майлз славный малый, но чем-то он смахивал на Симуса Финнигана, которого все детство кормили спидами и сэндвичами с огурцом, а после распределили в Хаффлпафф.

— Кто ведет? — в один голос спросили Рон и Панси.

— «Пушки», — улыбнулась Алисия.

— О да, детка! — возликовала Панси, а Рон победно вскинул кулак.

Они дружно бросились к дивану, но на всех места не хватило, так что Панси каким-то образом оказалась у Рона на коленях. Впрочем, он был слишком увлечен игрой, так что особо не возражал. Алисия испекла печенье, которым все угощались во время просмотра, а потом вратарь «Пушек» перевернулся вниз головой, спасая ворота, и Рон торжествующе закричал.

— Уизли, кретин, ты мне всю шею оплевал крошками, — засмеялась Панси.

— Рон, — вполголоса напомнил он.

Панси повернулась и одарила его ослепительной улыбкой, от которой Рон чуть выпивкой не подавился — настолько она выглядела фальшивой.

— Но я прощаю тебя, дорогой мой Ронникинс, — проворковала Панси, добавив в голос побольше сахарного сиропа. Рон уже решил спихнуть ее на пол, но тут «Вертушки» еще раз грубо попытались забить «Пушкам».

— Да! — взревели все после очередного невероятного перехвата квоффла прямо у колец.

Когда судья назначил пенальти, Рон наклонился вперед и положил подбородок Панси на плечо, а когда «Пушки» забили гол, она расслабленно прильнула к нему. Затем Панси схватила его за руку и чуть не раздавила ему пальцы, пока все они напряженно наблюдали, как два ловца нос к носу несутся за снитчем. Едва ловец «Пушек» поймал его, все заорали, захлопали, запрыгали на диване, а у Рона... но это совершенно нормально, просто физическая реакция, так что он даже не смутился. Панси хитро ему улыбнулась — волосы у нее растрепались, а щеки раскраснелись от волнения. Стоило Майлзу и Алисии отнести подносы из-под печенья на кухню, как они принялись обжиматься на диване. В ванной комнате Панси чуть ему не отсосала, но в итоге они вылетели оттуда, торопливо благодаря Майлза за вечер и прощаясь.

— Приходите в субботу на вечеринку, — стал уговаривать их Майлз. — Рон, не забудь свою новую девушку. Панси, приятно было познакомиться.

По дороге в квартиру Рона они пару-тройку раз целовались в переулках, впечатывая друг друга в стены, а дома занялись диким, грязным, бурным сексом и чуть не упали с кровати.

***

Проснулся Рон с Панси Паркинсон в объятиях. Если учесть все, что произошло за последние дни, он мог бы уже не удивляться.

И все же это казалось странным.

У Гермионы и Линды всегда был практичный взгляд на вещи: ни к чему спать в обнимку, тем более голышом, это ведь неудобно. У каждого своя сторона кровати, а по утрам можно придвинуться ближе для поцелуя.

И они не ошиблись: Панси лежала на его руке и за ночь совсем ее отдавила. Кожа ощущалась потной и липкой, а если сдвинуться с места, то наверняка станет совсем противно. Длинные волосы Панси падали ему на лицо, и Рону пришлось от них отплевываться, прежде чем удалось сонно поцеловать ее в шею — вышло вовсе не романтично и как-то несуразно.

— Х-р-р, — выдала Панси. — М-м-м...

Все должно было быть не так.

— Уже двадцать минут девя-ятого, — зевая, пробормотал Рон. — Мы опозда-аем...

— М-м-м, — согласилась Панси и несильно заехала ему локтем по лицу. — Одну-у минутку... Я встану через мину-утку...

— Ну ла-адно, — отозвался Рон, и его глаза сами собой закрылись.

Без пяти девять они оба в панике вскочили с кровати. Разразилась недолгая, но яростная схватка за зубную щетку — выиграла Панси, так как Рон отвлекся, чтобы схватить халат. С самодовольным видом почистив зубы, Панси стащила его последнюю приличную мантию, а пока он искал хоть какую-нибудь нормальную одежду, она насыпала себе миску хлопьев.

Рон тоже вышел на кухню. Странно было завтракать вместе — даже если он всего лишь прислонился к раковине, торопливо закидывая в себя хлопья. И еще более странно, что Панси старательно отводила взгляд.

— Э-э, — начал он.

— Вот да, — вторила она.

— Я думаю...

— Это было необычно, Уизли, — объявила Панси. — Увидимся.

— Ну... да, — кивнул Рон.

Они поставили миски в раковину, но вымыть их никто не удосужился — оба замерли, глядя друг на друга. Рон потер шею, ощущая себя до ужаса неловко. Затем они наклонились вперед и легко поцеловались — Рон сам не смог бы объяснить почему.

— Извинись за меня перед Майлзом и Алисией, — попросила Панси. 

— О, нет... В смысле, тебе тоже стоит прийти, — ответил Рон, решив доказать, что манеры у него не хуже, чем у любого из Паркинсонов.

— Может быть, — протянула она и ушла.

В офисе Рон весь день чувствовал себя сонным и раздражительным. Майлз при его виде лишь со смешком закатил глаза.

— Начало отношений, а? — хмыкнул он. — Да уж, это ни с чем не сравнить. Всю ночь трахаешься, а потом весь день клюешь носом.

Рон хмуро посмотрел на свое отражение в соседнем окне. Волосы у него торчали в разные стороны.

— Нет у меня никаких отношений, — с возмущением буркнул он.

***

В субботу он зашел к Майлзу пораньше, чтобы помочь с подготовкой к вечеринке. Само собой, Алисия в итоге сделала все сама и сообщила им, что они просто безнадежны.

— Гарри придет? — спросил Рон, пытаясь порезать огурцы. Выходило не очень: его кончик пальца тоже чуть не стал начинкой для сэндвича.

— Нет! — крикнула Алисия из гостиной. — Он заболел. Зато придет Нед. Вот и здорово — он кажется приятным парнем, хорошо бы узнать его поближе.

— А что насчет Панси? — стал допытываться Майлз.

Тяжело было признавать, но Рон с нетерпением ждал этого вопроса.

— Э-э... нет, вряд ли у нее получится.

— Жаль, мне она понравилась, — вздохнул Майлз. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, если бы Рон заявил, что ему самому — не особо. — Спортивная и веселая, да и вообще, — он понизил голос, — есть в ней je ne sais quoi2.

— Чего? — поразился Рон. — Э-э, она же курносая.

— Ну да, — признал Майлз. — Но она так уверена в себе, а уж волосы и фигура у нее просто отпад. Панси горячая штучка.

Странно было слышать такие слова по отношению к Курносой Панси Паркинсон — звучало попросту дико, и Рон постарался как можно быстрее выкинуть этот образ из головы.

Вечеринка началась в восемь, и около часа Рон слонялся из комнаты в комнату, думая: ну ладно, если она придет, я уж как-нибудь буду с ней вежлив.

Но она не пришла, и в итоге Рон оказался на кухне, болтая с Недом о своем огуречном соусе и о Гарри.

— Такими темпами он себя в могилу сведет, — серьезно сказал Нед. Обмакнув еще одну тортилью в соус, он нервно провел пальцами по своим платиновым волосам, взъерошивая их, но все же ему хватило такта не комментировать розовые разводы в миске.

Какая-то очень странная подруга Алисии не переставала этим соусом восхищаться. Рон заподозрил, что она вампир.

Он выглянул в гостиную — надо же убедиться, что она на него не накинется! — и увидел, что Майлз и Алисия тепло приветствуют Панси.

Первым порывом Рона было немедленно спрятаться на кухне.

Но Алисия уже заметила его и помахала. Панси натянуто улыбнулась ему.

— Это Панси, — представил ее Майлз их коллегам. — Новая девушка Рона. — Рон и Панси панически переглянулись. — Ведь так, Рон?

Рон очень осторожно подошел к ней, чувствуя себя солдатом, которому предстоит вести переговоры на вражеской территории.

— Э-э, — выдавил он. — Ну, вроде как. Типа того.

Панси отважно взяла его за руку. Ладно, неловко ведь поправлять Майлза при всех.

Вот только теперь они топтались в центре комнаты чуть ли не перед всеми его друзьями, держась за руки — с таким видом, будто объявили о помолвке. Напоминало договорной брак, как в старые времена. Рон неуверенно вглядывался в лицо своей жены и чувствовал, что будущее не сулит ему ничего хорошего.

— Попробуй этот соус, — радушно предложила Алисия, протягивая Панси миску.

Панси присмотрелась к ее содержимому.

— Кажется, там кровь, — заметила она. — Ты что, всерьез разрешила... э-э, Рону помочь с готовкой?

Рон почти разозлился, — Панси толком его не знает, как она вообще угадала? — но все остальные засмеялись.

Дальше они разошлись по разным углам гостиной, и неловкий момент миновал. Напрягало только то, что Панси расположилась на диване, а вокруг расселись трое мужчин с работы — и все они пытались завязать с ней разговор. Рон снова вспомнил, какими непривычными словами Майлз описал ее. «Горячая штучка».

Подойдя к дивану, он нагнулся, убрал в сторону волосы Панси и погладил ее по шее. Возможно, он даже смерил этих троих враждебным взглядом — в конце концов, Панси представили им как его девушку, так что пусть сбавят обороты.

— Развлекаешься? — грубовато спросил он.

— Теперь да, — ответила Панси, посматривая на эту троицу из-под ресниц.

После вампирша — оказалось, ее зовут Вельма — загнала Рона в угол и принялась бурно расхваливать приготовленный им соус. Рон в ужасе вжался в стену, не сомневаясь, что она намерена его укусить.

— Найти в этой ст'гане хо'гошую еду — та еще задача, — сказала Вельма, плотоядно поглядывая на его яремную вену. — Это г'едкчайшее везение — вст'гетить истинного пова'га.

— Я как-то не причисляю себя, э-э... к поварам, — промямлил Рон, стараясь слиться со стеной.

— Талантов у него не так уж много, — вмешалась Панси, чудесным образом возникнув рядом и взяв Рона под руку. — Но в некоторых сферах он прямо блистает.

Она лучезарно улыбнулась Вельме, а та обиженно прикусила пухлую нижнюю губу, демонстрируя пугающе длинные резцы. Рон облегченно перевел дух.

Спустя какое-то время Алисия попросила их достать бокалы с верхней полки шкафа, раз уж они оба высокого роста. Рон распахнул дверцу, а когда Панси встала рядом, чтобы дотянуться до бокалов, он неуклюже прижался к ней и накрыл ее губы своими. На лицо Панси падала тень от дверцы. Рон положил ладонь ей на плечо, обхватил второй рукой за талию и поцеловал глубже — как вдруг дверца шкафа ударила его по затылку.

Панси чуть не задохнулась от смеха и даже не спросила, все ли с ним хорошо. Зато потом села рядом с Родом на диван, так что они почти соприкасались руками и коленями.

— Идите уже оба, — усмехнулась Алисия, когда Рон предложил ей помочь с уборкой после вечеринки. Раз так, им пришлось уходить вдвоем — все же этого ожидали. В дверях он хотел помочь Панси надеть пальто, вот только она даже не заметила его заботы, а потом схватила за руку, чем немало удивила.

Они молча дошли до его квартиры. В этот раз Рон не включал свет в спальне, но и Панси не задернула шторы и не скользнула сразу же под одеяло, соблюдая все приличия.

Веду себя как слизеринец, подумал он, прижимая ее к зеркалу своим влажным от пота телом, настойчиво целуя и пытаясь расстегнуть на ней лифчик. Прежде Рон всегда следовал чьим-то указаниям — сейчас же он действовал грубо и напролом, но и колебался тоже больше.

— Это просто... — выдохнул Рон, оставляя языком горячий след на ее возмутительно обнаженной груди.

— М-м-м, удобно, — согласилась Панси, тяжело дыша и зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. — Не вижу причин...

— Останавливаться, — продолжил Рон. Лунный свет бесследно исчезал в ее черных волосах. — В этом нет ничего особенного. Все хотят...

— Чего-то, — прошептала Панси, и Рон поднял ее, опрокидывая на постель. На спине у нее блестели бисеринки пота, но на ощупь она казалась холодной и гладкой — словно обледеневшее стекло в зимний день.

— Да, — сказал Рон. Ее кожа была мягкой, а стоны — тихими, и все, что он прежде находил странным и непривычным, уже понемногу становилось знакомым.

Рон уткнулся лицом Панси в волосы, а она обняла его и пробормотала ему в шею:

— Вот видишь, как все логично.

Утро воскресенья они лениво и с удовольствием провели в постели, склеившись потными телами, и позавтракали уже после полудня.

— У тебя дома даже еды приличной нет, — презрительно фыркнула Панси, намазывая себе тост щедрым слоем джема.

— Не будь такой цацей, — сказал Рон, и она показала ему язык.

Вскоре в камине появилось лицо Алисии — та с улыбкой спросила, не хотят ли они попозже сходить в паб.

— О, почему бы и нет. — Панси повернулась к Рону и пожала плечами. Его потрепанный халат, который она нацепила, чуть соскользнул, обнажив кожу. — Удобно же?

— Удобно, — признал Рон, затем взял ее нож и размазал по своему тосту джем, ожидая, что она тут же его за это отчитает.

Но Панси даже не заметила.

***

Это ничем не походило на отношения. Иначе Рон сразу бы понял.

Они не строили совместных планов, на его кухне не появился новый календарь с расписанием встреч. Но иногда он приходил домой, а она там ждала. Иногда — уходил куда-то вместе с ней.

Панси не помогала ему выбрать новую одежду — просто безжалостно критиковала все его вещи. Когда он покупал новые, она критиковала и их.

Своих вещей она в квартире не оставляла, только одалживала одежду у него и разбрасывала потом где попало. Когда ей надо было работать, тишины и спокойствия Панси не требовала, наоборот: садилась у камина и сводила Рона с ума оглушительным нытьем о своих делах. В итоге ему приходилось чуть ли не насильно спаивать ее, лишь бы она заткнулась, и они неизбежно оказывались в постели.

Уборкой никто из них не занимался. Как-то они целый день бросали грязную посуду в мусорное ведро, не вставая с дивана.

Обычно девушки Рона не флиртовали с другими, смущая его этим и приводя в ярость, а потом не смеялись. С ними все было сложно, они вечно ограничивались намеками: вырисовывали пальцами узоры на коже и рассчитывали, что он поймет послание. С Панси же можно было не сдерживать эмоции, а четко и ясно все высказать.

— Господи, Уизли, — как-то сказала она, заглянув в холодильник и демонстративно скривившись. — Неужели тебе нравится этот заплесневелый сыр?

Рон поднял взгляд. Панси напялила одну из его рубашек, а влажные волосы собрала в хвост. Она выглядела как полное чучело.

Она вечно либо смотрелась чучелом, либо до ужаса долго собиралась. Прежние его девушки всегда выглядели опрятно и прилично, но и не торчали часами у зеркала.

— Неа, — ответил Рон. — Я его вообще не ем.

Панси выбросила сыр — что за расточительность! — и с улыбкой потянулась.

— Я тут подумала, что нам стоит заняться сексом в душе, — предложила она небрежно и рассмеялась, когда у него отвисла челюсть.

Через две недели таких недоотношений они впервые поссорились. Рон в жизни не видел столь бурной истерики: Панси сбрасывала книги с полок, кидалась в него всем подряд и обзывала всякими грязными словами — девушкам точно не положено так себя вести. Она довела Рона до того, что он вылетел из своей же квартиры, хлопнув дверью, и ввалился к Майлзу, где стал жаловаться Алисии на то, что с Панси просто невозможно, она ужасна, никакого терпения не хватает, Рон не намерен мириться с ее дурным характером.

Когда на следующий день он пришел домой с работы, Панси уже его ждала. Говорить Рон ничего не стал, приготовившись к укоризненному и обиженному молчанию, которое всегда следует за ссорой.

— Ты опоздал, — заявила Панси. — Давай живее, я хочу карри.

Она делала вид, будто ничего не произошло, и это раздражало, сбивало с толку, но очень все упрощало.

Месяц спустя они поссорились еще раз, а после Рон прокрутил ссору в голове и решил, что ему все же не стоило оскорблять ее приятелей. Даже если вкус в друзьях у нее хуже некуда — самец черной вдовы и то способен удачнее выбрать себе партнершу3.

Так что домой он явился с цветами. Панси очень удивилась и спросила, в честь чего они.

Следом она с улыбкой сказала, что они уродливые, а затем поцеловала его.

— Ты такой странный, — протянула она. — Мне это даже нравится.

С Панси было одновременно и сложно, и легко — и до жути непредсказуемо. Когда наступили зимние праздники, они оба отправились на разные рождественские вечеринки, а после вернулись домой. На Панси была длинная парадная мантия и роскошные драгоценности, которые мелодично зазвенели, когда он сорвал с нее одежду под омелой, не прекращая целовать.

— Один мой любовник просто обожал, когда на мне не было ничего, кроме драгоценностей, — рвано выдохнула она, когда Рон толкнул ее к стене.

— Я не такой, — отозвался он хриплым голосом. Под пяткой у него хрустнуло что-то блестящее.

— Я знаю, — ответила Панси. Ее обнаженная кожа сияла в лунном свете.

Коллеги Рона прислали им рождественские открытки на двоих — которые часами пролежали на коврике у двери, пока они с Панси ленились разобрать стопку писем. Самые обычные открытки со стандартными фразами: «Дорогие», «Счастливого», «С любовью», но оба они уставились на конверты — подписанные «Рональду Уизли и Панси Паркинсон» — как на какую-то неразрешимую загадку.

В январе Панси выбросила открытки, но один конверт Рон потом нашел в шкатулке для драгоценностей, которую подарил ей на Рождество. В ней она хранила всякие памятные вещицы, вроде билетов с их похода в кино (для Панси вообще первого) и бумажки из печенья с предсказаниями (однажды они их вместе разворачивали, и Панси в конце каждого изречения приписывала «в постели»). Драгоценности она туда никогда не клала. Гермионе наоборот нравилось, чтобы каждая вещь лежала на своем месте, но Рон все больше понимал Панси.

На Новый год он заехал к родителям, и мама стала расспрашивать его о новой девушке. Алисия рассказала о ней Анджелине, а та, как и положено послушной невестке, все донесла главе семейства.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Рон, передавая суть их договоренности. — Нам так просто удобно.

— Мне нравятся твои новые вещи, — заметила мама.

— Что?.. Я такие покупал и раньше, когда еще ни с кем не... встречался.

— Знаю, — согласилась мама и вручила ему два подарка. — Я хочу увидеть эту девушку. Поскорее пригласи ее к нам в гости.

Они с Панси решили, что это плохая идея, но свитер Рон ей передал. Панси назвала его чудовищным, и они снова поссорились.

Иногда она этот свитер все же носила. Бордовый, как и у Рона, он и впрямь смотрелся на ней чудовищно, а когда они надевали свои свитера одновременно, то выглядели попросту нелепо.

Какой-то почти незнакомый парень с работы назвал его счастливчиком, и Рон даже не нашелся с ответом. Гарри позвонил и со смехом потребовал, чтобы он познакомил его со своей новой девушкой. По словам Гарри, Неду она понравилась, и Рон подумал: ну, может быть... почему бы и нет.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы устроить небольшой дружеский ужин? — спросил он у Панси. — Гарри хочет с тобой встретиться, а так будет проще. Сможешь вести себя прилично?

— Отвали, Уизли, у меня безупречные манеры, — хмыкнула она.

— Не глупи, Паркинсон, ты почти всегда ведешь себя как полная стерва. Закажем китайскую еду?

— По-твоему, я не умею готовить? — огрызнулась Панси.

— Ни разу не видел тебя за готовкой.

— А я вот умею. И приготовлю. Ты даже не представляешь, какое гастрономическое наслаждение я подарю тебе и твоим неряшливым дружкам. У Поттера мозг вскипит под его уродливым шрамом.

— Не говори так о Гарри. И поцелуй меня.

Нет, это ничем не походило на отношения.

***

В день ужина, едва Рон пришел с работы, как Панси схватила его за мантию и попыталась затолкать обратно в камин.

— Панси! — заорал он. — Ты что творишь?

— Убирайся! — зашипела она. — Проваливай!

— Я здесь живу!

— Ну ладно, — взвыла она, — тогда ослепни и оглохни! Как потушить горящее масло?

— Чего?

— Вода сделала только хуже! Тебе ведь не нравились кухонные занавески?

— Чего?

— Или обои. Скажи, что не выносишь эти обои, кому они вообще могут нравиться?

— Панси! Что случилось? Ты же сказала, что умеешь готовить!

— Я умею! — закричала Панси. — Я весь день составляла меню, а потом отдала приказы домовому эльфу, который живет в специальной коробке!

— В духовке, — рассеянно поправил Рон, а затем осознал услышанное. — Домовому эльфу?!

— Но он мне не подчинялся! — продолжила Панси. — Тогда я ударила его утюгом. После этого я одолжила всякие... кулинарные книги у миссис Уотерс, твоей соседки сверху, и в них было написано, что готовить нужно на медленном огне, но у тебя какая-то неправильная кухня, потому что когда я разожгла огонь на полу... Не смей туда заходить!

Она распласталась перед дверью кухни, из-за которой доносилось тихое потрескивание.

Выглядела Панси совсем отчаявшейся. Ее руки были перепачканы мукой, а высокие каблуки слегка обгорели.

— Ты подожгла мой пол!

Панси всплеснула руками.

— Твой домовой эльф отказывался работать!

— Черт возьми, нет у меня никакого домового эльфа, глупая маленькая богачка!

— Тогда я не представляю, что делать! Все пропало, придется твоим тупым друзьям голодать!

Рон схватил ее за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул.

— Ладно. Спокойно. Горящее масло можно потушить, я знаю нужные чары. А теперь иди и позвони в китайский ресторан!

Панси всхлипнула.

— Откуда тебе знать, как потушить горящее масло?

Он взял ее за руки и мягко подтолкнул к телефону.

— Я вырос в бедной семье с пятью братьями. Думаешь, мужчинам не приходилось готовить?

При тушении пожара Рон старался не смотреть по сторонам. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Панси сидела возле телефона.

— Я заказала шесть куриных соте, — сообщила она угрюмо. — И я... правда старалась. 

— Ну и ладно, — неловко сказал Рон. — Я знаю.

— Я все исправлю. — Панси подняла взгляд. — Кухня станет даже лучше.

— Вообще-то я могу позволить себе оплатить ремонт кухни, — огрызнулся Рон.

— Да я не это имела в виду! — рявкнула в ответ Панси. — Я просто решила, что должна помочь, раз уж все там разгромила! Не будь таким неженкой!

— Не думай, что если разбрасываться деньгами, то можно так просто все исправить!

— Дело не только в деньгах, — мрачно ответила Панси, скрестив руки на груди. — Здесь нужна женская рука. Я помогу выбрать цвета — все равно у тебя кухня была ужасная.

Рон смягчился.

— Вот и хорошо.

Она встала и подошла к нему. На ней была зеленая мантия со слишком глубоким декольте, да еще и сплошь расшитая агатами — вечно Панси не знала меры.

Рона это особо не смущало. Он целовал ее до тех пор, пока через камин не прибыли первые гости, и долго не мог понять, почему Алисия так многозначительно покашливала — пока не увидел на левой груди Панси мучной отпечаток ладони.

У него загорелись уши.

Гарри не пришел: умудрился заболеть в последнюю минуту. Зато заглянули Нед и друзья Рона с работы, и ужин прошел отлично. Очень легко.

Под конец вечера Панси и Алисия решили побеседовать по душам на кухне, и Рон остался наедине с Недом: все остальные ушли, а Майлза тошнило в ванной.

— Сомневаюсь, что Гарри и правда заболел, — сказал Нед, закусив губу. — По-моему, он просто... не хотел меня видеть. Кажется, что-то у нас не складывается.

Рон неловко заерзал на стуле.

— Вы со всем справитесь.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Нед и со вздохом посмотрел на скатерть. — Как вам это удается?

— Что удается?

— Вы прямо созданы друг для друга, — пояснил Нед, и Рон аж подавился. — И так счастливы.

— Не знаю даже. — Рон пристально уставился на вилку в руке. — Как-то само собой выходит.

Кухню они с Панси решили оформить в цветах «Пушек Педдл».

***

Как-то раз они шли домой с квиддичного матча и встретили Линду, которая возвращалась с работы. Она почти не задержала взгляд на смеющейся Панси в короткой, развевающейся на ветру юбке.

Панси изо всех сил сжала его ладонь. Она частенько так делала: то не могла сдержаться от радости, то просто напоминала о себе.

— Почему ты вообще порвал с ней? — спросила она позднее.

— Это Линда порвала со мной, — нехотя признал Рон.

Панси рассмеялась.

— Уизли, ну ты и Казанова. — Он как раз нежно водил пальцами по ее животу и на этих словах едва сдержался, чтобы не ущипнуть. — Хорошо, и почему же она выставила тебя за дверь пинком под твой огромный веснушчатый зад?

Рон замялся было, но нельзя же солгать даме.

— Я... назвал ее в постели Гермионой, — буркнул он.

— А со мной у тебя ее имя никогда не вырывалось, — задумчиво протянула Панси.

— Ну да. Это другое.

Линда должна была что-то для него значить. С Линдой он должен был вновь найти любовь.

— Знаю, — кивнула Панси. — С ней тебе не было удобно. — Она резко притянула Рона к себе за голову и, поцеловав в шею, тут же прикусила в этом месте кожу. — Имей в виду, — прошептала она в его открытое горло, — если ты назовешь меня чужим именем, я проткну тебе глаза ножом для колки льда. 

— Ты ж моя лапочка, — выдохнул Рон.

Панси снова засмеялась.

На следующий день ему позвонила Линда и спросила: ты когда-нибудь думаешь о нас?.. Рон мягко отшил ее, а Панси попросила его пересказать весь разговор и опять посмеивалась.

— Моя семья устраивает званый ужин, — сообщила она еще где-то через неделю. — Мне нужен сопровождающий.

— Ненавижу твою семью, — мигом ответил Рон.

— Ты с ними даже не знаком, — парировала Панси.

— У меня нет парадной мантии.

— А мы сходим и купим. За мой счет.

— Не надо покупать мне одежду!

— Так ты сам ее купишь? Вот и замечательно.

Панси с победной улыбкой вытянулась на диване. Зарычав, Рон вернулся к газете.

Так он и оказался в огромном поместье, которое принадлежало дяде Панси — Касперу. От парадной мантии чесалась шея, а сама Панси вырядилась в нечто черное, полупрозрачное и кружевное. Большую часть вечера Рон развлекал себя мысленной игрой: «Кого здесь подозревали в пособничестве Пожирателям смерти?»

Дядя Каспер отвел его в сторонку и спросил:

— Вы случайно не родственник состоятельного Перси Уизли?

— Это мой брат, — сухо ответил Рон.

— Ах, славный малый. — Каспер буквально замурлыкал. — Такой... состоятельный. Собираетесь пойти по его стопам?

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания становиться мальчиком на побегушках у министерства, — отрезал Рон, мгновенно вспомнив отца и Перси. — Я работаю в личной компании Перси.

— Той, что приносит ему всю прибыль? — уточнил Каспер. — Чудесно, чудесно. Да вы отличный малый!

— Дяде Касперу ты пришелся по душе, — сообщила Панси по дороге домой.

— А он мне — ни чуточки, — бросил Рон. — Как и все остальные.

Удивительно, но спорить Панси не стала, а положила голову ему на плечо. Рону нравилось, когда она была столь тихой — тем более это случалось совсем редко. Уже через минуту Панси начала игриво покусывать его ухо.

Вернувшись на следующий день с работы, Рон обнаружил ее на диване. Она нервно комкала в руках газету, а на столике стояла чашка кофе.

— Дядю Каспера арестовали. За участие в какой-то группировке, которая подражает Пожирателям смерти, — сказала Панси и потянулась к чашке. Ручку она сжала так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Рон сел рядом и взял ее за свободную руку.

— Это... не страшно, — выдавил он, стараясь утешить Панси и понимая, что выходит у него паршиво. — Мы найдем ему хорошего адвоката. Не расстраивайся, я уверен, что он невиновен.

Панси швырнула чашку в стену, и та с грохотом разбилась.

— Само собой, он виновен! — яростно выплюнула она. — Само собой, он замешан в этом! Они все такие, вся моя семья, тупые... тупые...

Оказалось, женщин даже легко обнимать, когда они молотят тебя кулаками.

— Ты ненавидел быть бедным, — произнесла Панси тихо, но со злостью, — а я ненавидела вот это. Презирала их всех. Они такие жалкие...

— Не переживай, — шепнул Рон, поглаживая ее по спине.

Вроде ему неплохо удавалось найти слова утешения. Наверное, Панси к ним просто не привыкла. 

— Дядя Каспер — последний мой родственник, кто ворочает большими деньгами, — добавила она. — Похоже, твоя семья теперь станет богаче моей. Забавно, как все складывается.

— Да мне плевать, — ответил Рон.

— Ну ты и тупица, Рон Уизли, — устало бросила Панси, но он понял, что ей стало чуть легче.

Она откинулась назад на диване и пристально взглянула на него. Интересно, подумал Рон, что она же рассчитывала увидеть?

— Я могла бы... притвориться Гермионой, — наконец предложила Панси.

— Чего? Ты о чем вообще?

— Ну, ты ведь этого хочешь? Я же видела Линду. Могу... отчасти изобразить ее. Мне не сложно, это же ничего не значит.

Получается, если он не захочет, то это наоборот что-то значит?

— Хорошо, — осторожно согласился Рон.

Тогда Панси поцеловала его — робко и осторожно, словно пробуя новое блюдо или пытаясь составить карту его рта.

В спальне он выключил свет, а она задернула шторы и скользнула под одеяло. Рон не видел ни ее лица, ни тела, не мог понять, что у нее на уме.

Панси не двигалась, ничего не говорила и не направляла его. Рон старался показать себя как можно лучше, но закончилось все очень быстро.

После они оба откатились друг от друга и легли на разные стороны кровати.

Проснулся Рон часа в три утра от того, что в глаза ему бил яркий свет. Панси сидела на нем верхом, ее черные волосы обрамляли пылающее от ярости лицо. Она походила на гарпию.

— Панси, — выдохнул он и потянулся к ней.

— Тебе понравилось? — прошипела она сдавленным от напряжения голосом. — Этого ты хотел? — Рон попытался сесть, но она толкнула его обратно на подушки. — Всего-то кого-то безликого в темноте, просто, просто... — Панси тяжело и часто дышала, ее волосы волнами падали ему на лицо. Он заправил несколько прядей ей за ухо, чтобы лучше видеть лицо, и выгнулся всем телом.

Капли пота между ее грудями мерцали, как золотая цепочка. Рон видел и понимал: все было иначе. Но ничего страшного — это ведь все равно было с ней.

— Этого ты хочешь? — с вызовом спросила Панси, и тонкое, пронзительное всхлипывание, в которое сорвался ее голос, прозвучало как награда — почти столь же желанная, как и она сама.

— Нет, — задыхаясь, ответил он. — Нет! Конечно, нет!

И он вновь выгнулся под ней — так, что даже позвоночник заныл.

— О боже! Панси! Панси!

Она упала на Рона, шумно дыша ему в ухо и прижимаясь влажной от пота грудью к его торсу. Оба молчали.

После они так и заснули при включенном свете, сплетясь вместе, и это было липко, нелепо — но вновь совершенно правильно.

***

— А я не растолстею, если буду есть пиццу в постели? — призадумалась Панси в одну февральскую субботу. Рон поцеловал ее ухо и легонько ткнул в живот.

— Ну, ты и так немного толстовата. 

— Знаешь, — мечтательно протянула Панси, — моя подруга Мораг зачаровывает причиндалы своих любовников так, чтобы их можно было отстегнуть, и носит с собой в банке. Однажды ее парень сказал ей что-то подобное, и она...

Рон зажал ей рот ладонью.

— Прошу, только не перед едой. 

В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. 

— Сам встречай курьера, — неразборчиво приказала Панси. — Деньги ведь в твоих штанах.

Рон показал ей язык, но откопал свои брюки и для приличия даже рубашку. Однако Панси все-таки плохо на него влияла, так что дверь он открыл, застегивая ее на ходу. Гермиона и Драко Малфой замерли на пороге, таращась на него во все глаза.

— Брр, — скривился Малфой, зажмурившись. — Да уж, на Уизли я теперь насмотрелся на всю жизнь вперед.

— Привет, Рон, — нарочито бодро поздоровалась Гермиона. 

Он быстро застегнулся на все пуговицы.

— Э-э... привет, Гермиона. Так лучше?

Малфой рискнул на миг приоткрыть глаза и театрально захлопал в ладоши.

— Только молю, штаны тоже подтяни, — с болью в голосе попросил он. Рон подчинился, хотя куда больше ему хотелось дать Малфою в закрытый глаз, а потом уже подтягивать штаны.

Стоило ему привести себя в приличный вид, как все разом начали разговор заново.

— Рада снова тебя видеть, Рон, — сказала Гермиона.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он. — А главное, что он здесь делает? 

— Здравствуй, Уизли, — процедил Малфой, и улыбка его была слаще отравленного сахара. — Какое же счастье вновь тебя видеть.

Можно подумать, они не избегали друг друга с того славного дня, когда закончилась школа — и вместе с ней пытка в виде ежедневных встреч с Малфоем.

Вдруг Рона пронзила ужасная мысль.

— Вы двое... вы же не...

— Нет, Рон, ни в коем случае! — торопливо ответила Гермиона. — Да как тебе только в голову пришло!

Малфой привалился к дверному косяку и протянул:

— Я мог бы заполучить тебя, если бы захотел.

— Я не видела тебя целую вечность, Рон, — объяснила Гермиона, демонстративно игнорируя Малфоя, — вот и решила забежать в обеденный перерыв. Но потом совет директоров попросил меня срочно расспросить Малфоя о его возмутительных расходах.

Боже, точно, Малфой ведь тоже Невыразимец.

Малфой нахмурился.

— Мне необходимо каждый день есть на ланч икру, — сообщил он. — По состоянию здоровья. Да и вообще, на самом деле Грейнджер позвала меня с собой, чтобы хоть что-то услаждало ее взор. Видит бог, это место не блещет красотой и радостью.

Малфой бесшумно проскользнул внутрь. Рон и забыл, что он вечно двигался как тень.

— Тебя никто не приглашал в гости, — отрезал Рон. — Гермиона, ты немного не вовремя...

Гермиона все еще вежливо стояла в дверях. Малфой с подозрением разглядывал диван.

— Бьюсь об заклад, я подхвачу какую-нибудь гадкую болезнь, если прикоснусь здесь хоть к чему-нибудь, — мрачно предсказал он.

В этот момент в гостиную вышла Панси в коротком халате, на ходу завязывая пояс.

— Ты чего так дол... — начала она, но осеклась на полуслове.

Гермиона застыла на месте, будто статуя идеального гостя: ее волосы были аккуратно заколоты, белая блузка и юбка-карандаш — безупречно выглажены, а на лице застыла легкая вежливая улыбка. Панси же выглядела почти непристойно: ее длинные растрепанные волосы каскадом ниспадали на спину, а на щеке отпечатался след от подушки — ну прямо любовница, которую застала жена.

Рон молча глазел на них обеих.

Как ни странно, нарушил молчание Малфой.

— Панси? — неверяще спросил он и слабо осел на диван. — Ты... новая девушка Уизли?

— Э-э, — выдавил Рон.

— Не совсем, — буркнула Панси. — Это...

— Панси Паркинсон? — произнесла Гермиона так, словно мечтала оказаться не права. — Ох, Рон...

— Фу! — вдруг заявил Малфой, выпрямившись на диване. У него даже волосы встали дыбом от ужаса. — До меня только что дошло. Ты трогала причиндалы Уизли! Как ты могла, Панси!

Гермиона вошла в квартиру и закрыла дверь.

— Причиндалы Уизли, — повторил Малфой, словно пытаясь уложить это в голове. — Причиндалы Уизли.

— Заткнись, Малфой!

— Этот образ меня прямо терзает, — рассеянно отозвался он. — Тебе понравилось, Панси?

Панси залилась густой краской. Малфой, похоже, немного пришел в себя и завалился на спину от смеха.

— Да заткнешься ты уже, Малфой? — зарычал Рон, шагнув к дивану с поднятым кулаком.

— Рон, нет! — Панси мигом подбежала к нему.

— Что... Не можешь же ты все еще... — Рон испытующе уставился на нее. Панси молчала, упрямо не отводя взгляда. 

Гермиона деликатно откашлялась.

— Пожалуй, — объявила она, — я приготовлю чай. Панси... — Гермиона посмотрела не нее с открытой неприязнью, — почему бы тебе не одеться?

— Да запросто! — рявкнула Панси и сбежала в спальню Рона.

Гермиона скрылась на кухне, с решительным видом закрыв за собой дверь. Малфой снова сел ровно и поглядел на Рона холодными серыми глазами.

— Значит, это ради тебя она забросила всех своих друзей, — ровным тоном сказал он. — Да уж, причиндалы у тебя, должно быть, внушительные. В жизни бы не подумал.

— А у тебя как на личном фронте, Малфой? — с издевкой спросил Рон. — Уже нашел кого-то особенного?

Он медленно, злорадно улыбнулся, подражая Малфою.

— Уизли, я могу найти кого-нибудь особенного хоть на каждый вечер. Увы, иногда по вечерам я просто устаю.

— Нед с Гарри пару недель назад приходили на ужин, — небрежно заметил Рон. — Они отлично ладят. Такие счастливые. Всегда приятно видеть Неда.

— Ах да, наши влюбленные голубки, — протянул Малфой, не меняясь в лице. — Даже не сомневаюсь, что они прямо как с картинки.

— А ты знаком с Недом?

— Мы пересекались пару раз, — любезно сообщил Малфой. — С виду милый парень. Очень симпатичный.

— Не то слово, да? В жизни не встречал такого красивого блондина.

Малфой приподнял бровь.

— Надо же, Уизли, а ты полон сюрпризов.

Рон почувствовал, как у него краснеют уши.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду!

— Да? — хмыкнул Майлфой. — Точно, и как я не догадался. Выходит, Панси для тебя — единственная и неповторимая? Твоя сладенькая кисонька, твоя сахарная зайка, свет твоей жиз...

— Малфой, хватит высмеивать...

— Чтобы я высмеивал столь чистую и искреннюю любовь? — невинно спросил Малфой. — Да я...

— Заткнись!

Рон сбежал в кухню, только там осознав, что позорно уступил этому самодовольному ублюдку поле боя.

Гермиона тихо и методично заваривала чай. Лишь громкий стук чайной ложки о чашку выдавал ее истинные чувства.

— Эта кухня отвратительна, — прохладно сказала она.

— А мне нравится, — возразил Рон.

Ложка еще несколько раз сердито звякнула, затем Гермиона добавила:

— Твои волосы сливаются со стенами.

Повисла долгая пауза. Рон давно уже привык к молчанию с Гермионой: оно означало, что ему стоит хорошенько все обдумать, и выражало больше любых слов.

Наконец она нарушила тишину:

— Панси Паркинсон? Это о ней все говорят, что она идеально тебе подходит и у вас все серьезно? Я и представить не могла, что так сильно тебя задела.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — отрезал Рон.

Кажется, он всю жизнь только это ей и говорил.

Гермиона с тихим звоном бросила на стол чайную ложку. Панси на ее месте швырнула бы в стену поднос с чашками.

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, Рон, — заметила Гермиона с тихим смешком. — Она ведь совершенно не в твоем вкусе.

— Да много ты знаешь, — огрызнулся он. — Может, это ты была не в моем вкусе.

Рон сам не знал, что заставило его так сказать. Глаза Гермионы сузились.

— Что... то есть для тебя это серьезно?

— Нет! — Рон чуть не сорвался на крик. — Мы... всего лишь договорились. Ничего серьезного, просто ради удобства.

Гермиона выглядела так, будто хотела дать ему пощечину.

— По-моему, это отвратительно, Рон, — ледяным тоном сказала она. — Ты спишь с женщиной, которая тебе даже не нравится... и ради чего? Тебе так легче, приятно иметь кого-то под боком, потому что я разбила тебе сердце? Или ты просто хочешь секса?

— Не обольщайся, — прорычал Рон. — Ты здесь вообще не при чем.

— То есть это просто секс? — уточнила Гермиона. — Боже мой, какой кошмар. Даже спрашивать не буду, в чем здесь выгода для Панси, — добавила она, уверенно подхватив поднос, и направилась к двери. Ее каблуки гулко застучали по паркету. — Но я много о ней слышала. Панси плевать на своих партнеров. По слухам, ее устраивают даже полные незнакомцы.

С этими словами она вышла в гостиную, где Малфой как раз втолковывал Панси:

— ...а уж изображать из себя жалкую копию Грейнджер — еще хуже, чем быть подстилкой Уизли.

Последнюю фразу Гермионы Панси тоже услышала.

Она прошагала к ней и выбила поднос у нее из рук. Чашки и блюдца разлетелись на осколки, весь чай выплеснулся на пол, а сама Панси — растрепанная и в бордовом свитере — замерла. Рон тем временем повалил Малфоя на диван.

Если бы Малфой не двигался, будто змея, Рон бы как следует приложил его о камин. Увы, он ускользнул и направил свою палочку на горло Рону.

— Полегче, Уизли, — пригрозил Малфой. — Я сегодня немного не в духе. Будет жаль, если с тобой что-нибудь случится — скажем, кто-нибудь оторвет тебе причиндалы и растопчет их за то, что ты используешь мою подругу.

— Я не... да ты ничего о нас не знаешь!

— О, неужели? То есть ты не относишься к ней как к своей личной шлюхе?

— Какой же ты подонок, Малфой, — бросил Рон. — Уверен, Гарри никогда тебя не...

В этот момент Малфой отбросил палочку и ударил его в челюсть. Рон взревел и накинулся на него.

Они оба грохнулись на пол. Рон заехал Малфою в живот, но тот вывернулся и подло ударил его в пах.

— Прекратите сейчас же, а то я вас обездвижу!

Рон поднял взгляд на Гермиону, которая держала их на прицеле палочки. Панси сжимала кулаки.

— Нет уж, продолжайте, — стальным голосом возразила она. — По-моему, смотрится очень горячо.

Рон и Малфой мгновенно отпрянули друг от друга. Малфой целое представление устроил, демонстративно отряхивая одежду от пыли.

— Еще бы ты так не посчитала, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— А ты чего сцены устраиваешь? — Панси уже перешла на визг. — Твое какое дело? Тебе же он не нужен.

— Рон мой друг, — отрезала Гермиона. — А тебе он нужен, что ли?

Панси промолчала. Наверное, ей неловко было отвечать «нет» и перед ним, и перед тем, кто ей действительно нужен.

Малфой, который стремительно уходил от ударов и не стеснялся в выражениях. Богатенький мальчик, который был уверен, что он просто ходячий секс, а уж стоит ему надеть обтягивающие черные джинсы, то перед ним вообще не устоять. Все девчонки — да и многие парни — в самом деле были от него без ума.

Рон всегда ненавидел этого ублюдка, но именно сейчас — сильнее всего.

— Ты ведь используешь ее? — вежливо спросил Малфой, словно просил добавить в его разбитую чашку с чаем еще сахара.

— Нет! — заорал Рон.

Панси вздернула подбородок.

— Да ты что? — процедила она. — Конечно же, используешь. С самого начала использовал. Ты сам этого хотел, сам об этом просил — и не смей, черт возьми, теперь врать им и выставлять все каким-то... — Панси осеклась и глубоко вздохнула.

— Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы все так... 

— Или ты забыл тот раз, когда я притворялась Гермионой? — с расстановкой заявила она, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— О боже, остановитесь, — раздался как будто издалека слабый голос Гермионы.

— А костюмы были? — послышался следом вопрос Малфоя.

— Я вовсе не... — повторил Рон, но Панси не дала ему договорить.

— Мы столкнулись в грязном баре и переспали! — закричала она. — Из этого никак не выйдет ничего... красивого и путного. Это тебе не очередная сказочка, где все как у людей: встречаешь порядочную девушку, женишься на ней и...

— Знаешь, это все жутко увлекательно, конечно, но мне кажется, нам лучше уйти, — вдруг объявил Малфой, мигом взяв Гермиону за локоть и потянув к двери. — Да, нам точно пора. У меня столько работы, икра сама себя не съест, знаете ли...

— Не могу же я бросить Рона...

— А ты не лезь не в свое дело, — прошипел Малфой Гермионе на ухо. Еще раз подтолкнув ее к двери, он на мгновение замер. — По-моему, у тебя сильно испортился вкус, Панси, — бросил он через плечо. — Заходи в гости, если тебя нужно будет утешить. 

— На что ты намекаешь, черт возьми? — возмутился Рон и шагнул было к нему, но Малфой уже скрылся за дверью, чуть ли не насильно таща за собой упирающуюся Гермиону. Напоследок она послала Рону полный отчаяния взгляд.

Рон вновь повернулся к Панси. Она так и смотрела на него, казалось, даже не заметив, как за ними захлопнулась дверь. 

— Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты притворялась Гермионой, — тихо произнес он.

— Да ты что? — отозвалась она с дрожью в голосе. — А я-то думала, ты все время только этим и занимался. Сравнивал меня с ней, размышлял о том, какие мы разные...

— Ну... да... не в том смысле...

— Не в том смысле? — переспросила Панси. — Ты же в нее влюблен! Ты всю жизнь любил только ее!

— А сама-то? — проревел Рон. — Ты влюблена в Малфоя! Это всем ясно. Ты любишь этого подлого крысеныша, и поэтому ты так несчастна, что готова переспать с любым, кого встретишь в баре или кто пригласит тебя на ужин...

Панси отвесила ему пощечину. Ее ладонь с такой силой впечаталась ему в щеку, что на секунду он видел лишь темноту. Затем перед глазами опять возникло красное от злости лицо Панси.

— Почему бы тебе прямо не назвать меня шлюхой? — с яростью выплюнула она. — Ты ведь обо мне именно такого мнения.

— Может, так и есть!

— Ну и пошел ты, Рон Уизли. Ты сам ничем не лучше. — Панси зачем-то закрыла лицо рукавом. — Да и чем еще это могло закончиться? — вдруг спросила она. — Ничем. Тебе ничего от меня не нужно, я просто зря трачу время.

Когда Гермиона ушла, она составила список своих вещей, тщательно их упаковала, много раз все обсудила. Когда Панси ушла, она лишь развернулась и выскочила за дверь.

Рон так и остался стоять в центре гостиной. В ушах у него отдавался громкий хлопок двери. 

Он обвел взглядом свой дом и подумал, что вокруг полный бардак. Вспомнил бурные и громкие ссоры со столь же бурными и громкими примирениями, когда все казалось совсем просто. Вспомнил, как началась его жизнь здесь: абсолютно неправильно с абсолютно неправильным человеком.

И задумался, когда же Гермиона перестала быть его мерилом, а ее место заняла Панси. Ему пришло это в голову еще тогда, когда Гермиона хозяйничала на кухне. Возможно, она давно была права — просто сообразила быстрее.

Ей здесь совсем не место.

Рон словно увидел свет после долгого блуждания во тьме — в попытках разобраться, разложить все по полочкам...

Ведь важнее всего — понять все правильно. Не допустить ошибки. Он выскочил за дверь и бросился вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, пока не добежал до первого этажа. Панси сидела на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и надрывно рыдала, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Рон на ее месте тоже не ушел бы. Они оба не из тех, кто так просто уходит.

Панси подняла голову и громко всхлипнула.

— Какого черта тебе нужно, Уизли?

— Возвращайся, — сказал он. — Ну, ты знаешь... Пошли домой.

— И как это понимать? — огрызнулась она.

Рон неловко опустился на колени, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Ну, ты и так почти все время здесь ночуешь.

— Да к чему ты клонишь, Уизли? — визгливо спросила она.

Ее тушь растеклась по всему лицу, и теперь Панси напоминала бешеного енота. Она была курносая, в то время как у Гермионы он никогда особо не замечал физических недостатков, и иногда просто сводила его с ума. В доме с ней можно забыть о чистоте, и он ненавидел всех ее друзей, но Рон понимал ее, действительно понимал. Таким людям, как Гермиона и Малфой, хватило ума бросить своих возлюбленных, а теперь они искали кого-то особенного и все не находили. Рон же наткнулся на желаемое случайно — и ему невероятно, просто невероятно повезло.

Он взглянул на Панси и подумал: «Я проведу с этой женщиной всю свою оставшуюся жизнь».

— Я говорю, что люблю тебя, дура тупая, — ответил он.

Панси заревела громче прежнего.

Рон обнял ее. С ней это всегда выходило почти интуитивно, ведь Панси чувствовала то же, что и он, и хотела того же, чего и он, и все было так потрясающе легко.

— Как-то я не рассчитывал, что эта новость так сильно тебя расстроит, — мрачно произнес он.

— Да не в этом дело, — сказала Панси, вытирая лицо его рубашкой и, скорее всего, безнадежно ее испортив. Она положила голову Рону на грудь, сидя у него в объятиях на грязном полу, и тихо добавила: — Я плачу, ведь теперь мне придется переехать в эту крысиную нору, которую ты зовешь квартирой.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. метр девяносто ▲
>   2. какой-то необъяснимый шарм ▲
>   3. самка черной вдовы съедает самца сразу после спаривания ▲
> 



End file.
